The invention relate to a support arrangement for supporting load in a transportation unit, such as container or vehicle for transporting load, the support arrangement comprising a rod-like support member and a first and a second rail which forms longitudinal grooves and support points arranged in the longitudinal direction of the rails for receiving the support member at a given support point beside the load to support it, the rod-like support member comprising a first support end for positioning to a first support point in the first rail and a second support end opposite to the first support end for positioning to a second support point in the second rail so that the rod-like support member is at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the transportation unit.
This type of support arrangement is known from publication DE 3331348 A1. The wall structure of the rails of the support arrangement has been provided with several openings in order to receive the rod-like support member and lock it into given spots of the rails. A problem with the support arrangement is that it cannot support and tighten the load to be supported in such a way to avoid harmful displacements of the load to be supported, if the transportation unit moves back and forth during transportation. Harmful displacements include here typically such displacements or movements which cause the load to overturn and which bring about large impact loads on the rod-like support member. The support arrangement does not enable to position and lock the rod-like support member against the load, on both sides of the load in such a way that the load would be supported substantially without clearance by both support member simultaneously. Even a small gap or clearance between the support members and the load causes great loads on both the support members and the load if the load moves back and forth for instance during sea transport in rough seas. Such a gap will inevitably always develop in this known support arrangement if the load comprises a casing which will be pressed and shrink somewhat owing to external forces.
The transportation and supporting of a high, narrow and heavy load with known support arrangements has proven to be especially problematic. Examples of such a load are heavy and narrow metal reels having a large diameter. Their transport and supporting has proven difficult especially in lorries, but also in trains, ships and airplanes, in which the reels are typically transported in containers.